vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Guzma
Summary Guzma (Japanese: グズマ Guzma) is the leader of Team Skull. Guzma wanted to become a Trial Captain. He was even Hala's apprentice to train in battling. However, since he was denied, due to his desire to beat other people, rather than respect them in battles, Guzma formed Team Skull and started his own plans to frighten others. He is first encountered at Malie Garden and mocks Professor Kukui for trying to make a league. He then battles the player character after seeing the Z Ring. He ends up losing and leaves. He is then encountered at Po Town in the big house. He is at the top and has a lot of Buginium Z. He is defeated yet again and leaves the room. He is later revealed to be working with Lusamine because she had pointed out how strong he was. He will block the entrance to the mansion where Lusamine's secret lab is. After the wormhole is opened, he will go into Ultra Space to capture Ultra Beasts. He is encountered in Ultra Space after being possessed by a Nihilego. He states that its the first time he has actually been scared. He will be teleported out by Solgaleo or Lunala. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 7-B | 7-A | At least 7-A | At least 6-C | At least High 6-C Name: Guzma Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male | Varies for his Pokémon. Age: Unknown Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Leader of Team Skull Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Darkness Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Statistics Amplification Golisopod, Darkness and Shadow Manipulation Ariados, Flight, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation Masquerain | Same, plus Darkness Manipulation, Martial Arts Pinsir | Same, plus Rock Manipulation Pinsir, Flight, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation Vikavolt | Same, plus the Ability to Destroy Reflective Barriers Golisopod, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction Ariados, Energy Projection Masquerain, Immunity to Precognition, Darkness Manipulation, Metal Manipulation Scizor | Same, plus Earth Manipulation Pinsir, Flight, Telekinesis, Darkness and Shadow Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Confusion and Paralysis Inducement Honchkrow, Martial Arts, Poison Manipulation, Darkness and Shadow Manipulation, Energy Projection Toxicroak, Darkness and Shadow Manipulation, Sand Attack, Paralysis Inducement, Plant Manipulation, Statistics Amplification Liepard, Metal Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Martial Arts Bisharp, Poison Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Intangibility Toxapex, Rock Manipulation, Absorption, Intangibility Golisopod Attack Potency: Street level | City level+ (Superior to Totem Vikavolt) | Mountain level (Stronger than Totem Mimikyu) | At least Mountain level (Stronger than before and is fought before Lusamine) | At least Island level (Comparable to the strongest Title Defense trainers) | At least Large Island level (Able to Megaevolve his Pinsir, comparable to Battle Tree trainers like Cynthia and Wally) Speed: Peak Human | Sub-Relativistic (Superior to Olivia) | Sub-Relativistic (Faster than before) | Sub-Relativistic (Faster than Faba) | Relativistic | At least Relativistic (Comparable to Plumeria) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Class 50 | Class 100 | Class 100 | At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: Street Class | City Class+ | Mountain Class | At least Mountain Class | At least Island Class | At least Large Island Class Durability: Street level | City level+ | Mountain level | At least Mountain level | At least Island level | At least Large Island level Stamina: High | Very high for his Pokémon team. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs Intelligence: Gifted (Was trained by Hala, the Kahuna of Melemele Island) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. | Varies depending on the Pokémon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Here are all of Guzma’s Pokémon Moves and Items. Key: By Himself | Pokémon Team (Malie Garden) | Pokémon Team (Shady House) | Pokémon Team (Aether Paradise) | Pokémon Team (Hau'oli City, Team Rocket's Castle and Title Defense) | Pokémon Team (Battle Tree) Pokémon Teams Normal Team 68Golisopod.png|Golisopod, The Hard Scale Pokémon. 168Ariados.png|Ariados, The Long Leg Pokémon. 284.png|Masquerain, The Eyeball Pokémon. 127Pinsir.png|Pinsir, The Stagbeetle Pokémon. 212Scizor.png|Scizor, The Pincer Pokémon. 600px-738Vikavolt.png|Vikavolt, The Stag Beetle Pokémon. (Replaces Ariados in Ultra Sun and Moon) Battle Tree Team 127Pinsir.png|Pinsir, The Stagbeetle Pokémon. 250x-430Honchkrow.png|Honchkrow, The Big Boss Pokémon. 454Toxicroak.png|Toxicroak, The Toxic Mouth Pokémon. 510Liepard.png|Liepard, The Cruel Pokémon. 625Bisharp.png|Bisharp, The Sword Blade Pokémon. 748Toxapex.png|Toxapex, The Brutal Star Pokémon. 68Golisopod.png|Golisopod, The Hard Scale Pokémon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Game Bosses Category:Leaders Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Summoners Category:Manga Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Darkness Users Category:Water Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Metal Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sand Users Category:Plant Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6